carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chester Crosslink
Chester Crosslink, also known as the Chester Trams, is a tram and light-rail system with a network over Chester Parish and Sint-Anders Parish on Hogeberg Island. It is centered around Grijzestad but is operating in nearby towns as well. It had plans to cross over to small settlements on the Sint-Anders side of the border. History Horse tram Plans were made in the 1880s the realize a horse tram traject in Grijzestad. There was a good connection with other islands but not on Hogeberg Island self. One private company would bring people from point to point in the city. Defined halts were drawn on paper but Grijzestad's government never admitted a horse tram in their city. "Safety was more important and the money would be useful for other things" was written on a 1889 document by the former President and Mayor of Grijzestad at the moment, Pieter Van Neyt. Cable tram A cable tram system in the city was founded by Francis Clapp, an Australian businessman who realized several projects in Europe and Oceania, including Melbourne's tram system. In the 1900s, the Grijzestad Tramway Company Act on was successfully lobbied by Clapp in the Congress who passed it away on 14 November 1901. Granting the company the right to operate a cable tram system in Grijzestad, the Grijzestad Tramway Company was founded and headquartered in the city's old quarter, the Old Town. The city's first cable tram line opened in January 1902, running from the Grijzestad University to the Market Hall, passing landmarks such as the Royal Botanical Gardens, the Grijzestad Cathedral and the Grijzestad Hospital. At its height, the cable system was one of the "best" in the world, with several kilometres of double track, grips and trailers, routes, etc. The last cable trams were operating in the 1930s, less attractive due buses, trains and electric trams. Later history The first electric trams were operating in the 1930s but due the German occupation of Brunant, all routes were demolished. In the 1970s, the first new presence of railways or tramways on the island was a fact. Several companies joined each other on meetings and conventions and the Hogeberg Railways and Tramways Company was founded on 7 July in 1974, however, the first stations and stops were erected near the town of Chester. The first route appeared in 1975 with four stops, two in Chester, two outside the town and in the countryside. The government of Grijzestad decided to participate in the project so two new routes with five Grijzestad stations were found. Some landmarks gained their own stations and since then, the company is named Chester Crosslink, operating over sixteen stations. The privatisation of the company, since the lesser participation of the parishes's government, became a succes and several plans, logos, cards and maps were made. Routes The Chester Crosslink routes start at several locations. There are five different routes in total, spread across those stations: *Chester East Station *Chester Station *Parish Street Station *Spanish Station *Airport Station *Caroline Park Station *U-Stad North Station *U-Stad South Station *University Station *Gardens Station *City Hall Station *St. Jan's Place Station *Balcort Station *Grunbeck Station *Charles Town Station *Sint-Anders Station Category:Chester Parish Category:Sint-Anders Parish Category:Light rail Category:Tram transport